


oh to be alone with you

by Undersea_Anchor



Category: RWBY
Genre: Emotions, F/F, Feelings, Intimacy, Love, Non-Explicit Sex, Sensuality, Smut, True Love, love making, well not too explicit at least, yangs pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undersea_Anchor/pseuds/Undersea_Anchor
Summary: You slither down her, sway the way trees do when the wind flows through their leaves, kisses their branches and makes them fall and she watches you, gaze heavy and hungry, gold lost to the inky black of her pupils and you know you’re next. She’s a black hole and she’s going to pull you in and overtake you, possess you and swallow you whole, until neither of you can pinpoint when you end and she begins.





	oh to be alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> title from Hozier's "To Be Alone"

“Yang.”

She speaks your name so quietly into the air, says it with such devotion and fondness; her voice is so sweet, is a melody that reminds you of rain and woods and wind. She’s the logs in the hearth, the fire and the smoke, she’s everything and she’s yours to be with, yours to hold, yours to love, yours to touch. 

Her nails trickle along your skin, electrify you, causes the hairs to raise and for goosebumps to litter you, cover you and you sigh, exhale your lungs, rid them of the oxygen from the room and inhale her instead, books and jasmine and something that’s just  _ Blake.  _ You gravitate towards her, bury your face under her chin, shift and curl around her, settle your weight in her embrace and just,  _ exist. _

Patterns are being drawn along your spine, fingertips follow the divots, the outline of shoulder blades, dip low to ribs and back again. Another sigh leaves you and you think of water, how tranquil it can be, how soothing, how _ gentle;  _ you think about streams and ponds, think about forests and how clean the air is, think about how peaceful they are, you think about cabins and fireplaces. You think about the cosmos, how the stars burn, how they are always there, you think about how they all remind you of her, how they all make you feel alive and needing more, how they make you lose yourself and how they all steal the air from your lungs, only to replace it with something better. 

If you could choose how you want your life to end, if you could have any ending at all, no matter how impossible, you’d chose her. You would choose to drown in everything that she is, every touch, look, every breath and every smile. You would happily fill yourself with her, relinquish yourself to her. 

The wind is swirling outside your window, at ease, lazy. It’s cold out there you’re sure, the earth dark and icy and isolated, but you feel nothing but warmth, you feel safe and secure and at home; Blake’s arms are around you and her mouth is now against your head, she inhales and you think about how you’re her home just as much as she is yours, how she needs you just as much, craves you just as much. Your name comes out in a breath, washes over you and sedates you, a hand crawls to your neck, holds you and guides you; your lips meet in slowness and you kiss just as lethargically as the wind outside. 

Her tongue brushes your bottom lip and you open for her, let her in and seek her out in return. She sucks you in, grazes you tantalizingly slowly with teeth, it’s your turn to speak her name, sing it out for her to shiver and relish in, for her to release the smallest of sounds and hold you closer. You’re on top of her now, and you touch her skin with the same ease in which you kiss her, make her bend like melted gold, drip onto her like honey. 

It’s weightless, easy to love her, it’s without effort, it comes just as naturally as breathing; you love her like sunlight, warm and comforting. Your lips are touching, no longer kissing, but resting as she moans low and airy and you greedily breathe her in, make yourself whole. You slither down her, sway the way trees do when the wind flows through their leaves, kisses their branches and makes them fall and she watches you, gaze heavy and hungry, gold lost to the inky black of her pupils and you know you’re next. She’s a black hole and she’s going to pull you in and overtake you, possess you and swallow you whole, until neither of you can pinpoint when you end and she begins. 

You can feel your lungs beating, your heart humming and full where it sits, heavy enough to make everything else pulsate, for everything else to become alive. She tastes like salt and sweetness, like stars and heaven, like the end and the beginning, she tastes like the sweetest death. Thighs twitch from where they squeeze around your head and you work your mouth harder, push yourself to make her feel what you do, you want her to know, want her to know that you’re going to devour her.

Blood is rushing in your ears, flooding you like the juices that flow into your mouth, down into your throat as you drink and even as she tightens around you, smothers you, you can still hear her as clearly as you can when your fingers are where your tongue currently lies, your heads pressed together as you both moan and cry and scream. Your name comes once, twice, three times, tumbles out of her in twisted, pleasured ways until it is incoherent, just another sound in the sea of cries as you push her passed her limits again and again. 

You stop when she does, settles when she loosens her hold around your head, moves when her heels fall from where they have been digging into your back. You lick her thighs, catch her staring at you when you run your tongue along your lips, savouring her. You lie between her, chest to chest and she cups your face, peppers kisses to your lips, cheeks, licks along your jawline and it’s your turn to whimper, your turn to squirm as the searing want inside of you burns hotter, flickers along your insides and shimmers in your eyes.

Her hands push your shoulders and you flip easily, submit to her without issue and you arch into her touch like it is what you were made to do, become spellbound as she paints pathways across you, craves grooves and draws constellations in the form of purple and red marks. You throw your head back as she sinks into you and you feel so  _ whole _ , so  _ complete _ that it’s overwhelming. You grip helplessly onto the pillows, the sheets, before settling on Blake, your legs curl around her just as her fingers do and you gasp her name, affectionate, desperate, longing. 

Lips seek yours and you kiss her as your world shatters and rebuilds itself, you’re convulsing and jerking and she holds you down with strength that turns you weak, her name is all that you can say, all that you can remember. You both collapse into each other as she drops onto you, arms snaking around as you turn on your side, legs ensnare and she’s now snuggling into your neck, you urge your heart to calm down, beg your lungs to work. 

The wind is still blowing outside, a tender storm that caresses the world and blankets everything like ocean waves to the shore. You think of the moon and the stars, the sun and the sea and how they remind you of you and Blake, not complete, not balanced without the other. 

“Blake.”

You sigh into her hair, into the night and you love the way it rolls off of your tongue, love the way it sounds, you love the way Blake holds you tighter and ducks down to press a lazy kiss to your heart. You love her. 


End file.
